My Only Love
by StarBella
Summary: (Forbidden Games) While they searched for Tom and Zach another walked right into the Shadow World. She seems to be hiding something, something that could destroy them all...


_Title:_ **My Only Love**

_Summary: (Forbidden Games) While they searched for Tom and Zach another walked right into the Shadow World. She seems to be hiding something, something that could destroy them all..._

_Disclaimer: The song belongs to Sailor Moon (sad isn't it?). I own nothing except Nicolette (who's introduced in the next chapter) and the plot. Please don't copy, please don't sue, and please don't do anything except read and review!_

_Author's Note: I won't spoil it, but basically they're looking for Tom and Zach and all of a sudden this girl stumbles in through a portal. The first chapter is strange; hopefully you won't understand it until I'm ready to tell you._

* * *

"No! Please no!" the young blonde cried as the stronger man emotionlessly pushed her along, holding her tight.

"Please don't do this to me," she begged, tears streaming down her face.

_**Deep in my soul,**_

_**Love's so strong,**_

_**It takes control.**_

The cold was numbing her feet as she was forced through the snow. Closer and closer to the frozen over lake.

"It's not true! I swear! You know me, you know I wouldn't do something like this!" she pleaded helplessly.

_**Now we both know,**_

_**The secrets bare,**_

_**The feelings show.**_

She thrashed against his grip, but she knew it was in vain. He was too powerful.

Then she saw it, glinting in the sunlight, the lake. Frosted with sparkling ice like diamonds, it seemed so innocent and pure. But it was held her death.

_**Driven far apart,**_

_**I'll make a wish,**_

_**On a shooting star.**_

"No, please, please NO!" she shrieked, her struggle more desperate as she tried to escape her punishment.

Her captor remained silent, his eyes dull and lifeless. There was no help in there.

_**There will come a day,**_

_**Somewhere far away,**_

_**In your arms I'll stay.**_

_**My only love.**_

She sobbed weakly; her fate was set with blood. Then she looked up through tear-blurred eyes and thought she saw something...something familiar.

And she knew who it was. Him. Her love. Dressed in glittering white, His silver-blonde hair shining like moonlight and His piercing blue eyes staring at her.

_**Even though you're gone,**_

_**Love will still live on,**_

_**The feeling is so strong,**_

_**My only love.**_

"Help me!" she screamed, praying He would hear. All she got was a cold, lifeless stare. No sign of recognition at all.

"Please, you know it's not true!" she wept, tears freezing in their tracks down her ivory cheeks. Slightly, so slightly she didn't know if it was real, He tipped His head as if thinking.

_**There will come a day,**_

_**Somewhere far away,**_

_**In your arms I'll stay,**_

_**My only love.**_

"No, no, no, NO!" she wailed and without realizing it was at the edge of the lake. And then the breath was knocked out of her as she was shoved forward.

It was like being incased in a glacier as her body broke through the thin surface of the ice. The cold immediately set upon biting into her like a thousand needles over and over.

_**You've reached the deepest part,**_

_**Of the secret in my heart,**_

_**I've known it from the start,**_

_**My only love.**_

Franticly, she tried to reach the surface, but it was no use. Her pure white dress was threaded with heavy gold. There was no hope of ever breathing again.

She opened her mouth in a silent scream as the iced water began to immobilize her senses. She sank deeper, her golden hair waving in front of her eyes the sapphire colour of the water she was drowning in.

_**There will come a day,**_

_**Somewhere far away,**_

_**In your arms I'll stay,**_

_**My only love.**_

Her mind was beginning to shut down, and the feeling of serenity washed over her. She knew she would die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

But then she saw His face at the surface of the water, the white sunlight creating a halo around His face. He seemed to be glaring down at her, not only in anger but also in pain. A cold, hurt and vulnerable pain.

_**You've reached the deepest part,**_

_**Of the secret in my heart,**_

_**I've known it from the start**_

_**My only love.**_

She wanted to reach out and tell Him the truth, not the lies of the others. She needed to comfort Him; she needed to know He loved her.

But then He shook His head, His eyes as frosty as her icy prison. No, she wanted to scream, No, don't believe it!

_**My only love.**_

His face disappeared from her view, and the corners of her vision began to darken.

"My only love," she mouthed through numb lips before slipping into her eternal sleep of shadows and pain.

_Author's Note: So did you like it? Confusing at all? I know it was short, but it was hard to write. Review and maybe I'll be able to write more (hint hint). Nah, just kidding, I will write more. This isn't going to be a particularly long fic, just spanning the third book, The Kill. Okay? Cool, now leave a review please! (Smiling hopefully) Please?_


End file.
